Sol Mercado
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' |Solomon Jemuel Mercado Sacramento, California |- Nationality | Filipino / American |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' |6 ft 1 in (1.85 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' |200 lbs (91 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' | Capital Christian (Sacramento, California) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' | Biola (2003-2007) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'PBA Draft' | 2008 / Round: 1 / Pick: 5th overall |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Alaska Aces |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' | 2008-present ( years) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' | Shooting guard / Point guard |- Career history |- |2008-2010 | Rain or Shine Elasto Painters |- |2010-2013 | Meralco Bolts |- |2013-2014 | GlobalPort Batang Pier |- |2014 | San Miguel Beermen |- |2014 | GlobalPort Batang Pier]] |- |2015 | Barako Bull Energy |- |2015-present | Barangay Ginebra San Miguel |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *2x PBA champion (2016 Governors', 2017 Governors') *2x PBA All-Star (2010, 2012) *PBA All-Rookie Team (2009) |- |} Solomon Jemuel "Sol" Mercado (born May 6, 1984) is a Filipino-American professional basketball player who currently plays for the Barangay Ginebra San Miguel in the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA). Professional career 'Rain or Shine Elasto Painters' Mercado was originally drafted by the Alaska Aces as the fifth pick in the 2008 PBA draft. However, he was immediately traded to the Rain or Shine Elasto Painters, together with Eddie Laure for Joe Devance and the 2009 and 2010 second round picks of Alaska. With all the focus on Gabe Norwood, that year's first pick overall, and not much hype he scored a record 29 points in his rookie debut game, the highest since Asi Taulava scored 32 points for Mobiline in his debut. Since then, he slowly became one of the PBA's elite point guards. 'PBA Fiesta Conference 2009' If not for a hamstring injury that sidelined him in a couple of games into their semifinal series against the Barangay Ginebra Kings, Rain or Shine would have gone farther in the Fiesta Conference. A member of the All-Rookie Team, Mercado finished second to teammate Gabe Norwood for Rookie of the Year honors. Mercado emerged as the team's top scorer with 13.5 points per game and his 4.5 assists per night did not only lead the team but was also number 6 overall among locals. The only glitch in his rookie season was his 2.9 turnovers per game which ranked seventh overall and led the rookies in that category. 'Sophomore season (Philippine Cup)' He has been the team's cornerstone as he always led the Painters to winning games. Against the Coca-Cola Tigers in a knockout game, he scored 28 points to lead them. But unfortunately they would end up short after losing to the Purefoods Tender Juicy Giants. 'PBA Fiesta Conference 2010' He averaged 17.7 points in the eliminations then had a 45-point outburst against the B-Meg Derby Ace Llamados. In another knock out game against the Tigers, he delivered crucial plays, despite fouling out, in a come from behind win. Against the Llamados in Game 3, he almost recorded a triple double with 16 points 15 assists 9 rebounds. But, in Game 5 of the series, they lost to the Llamados. 'Meralco Bolts' Before the start of the 2011 PBA Commissioner's Cup, he and Jay-R Reyes were among the eight players involved in the three-way trade between Meralco, Rain or Shine and Air21 in what was easily one of the biggest trades that happened in that season. Mercado, along with Paolo Bugia were shipped to the Bolts for Beau Belga. He was still able to perform the same way he did with the Elasto Painters. However, it was not enough for the Bolts to past the eliminations of the latter conference. 'GlobalPort Batang Pier' Before the start of the 2013 PBA Commissioner's Cup, he along with Kelly Nabong, Jaypee Belencion and Yousif Aljamal were traded to GlobalPort Batang Pier for Rey Guevarra, Vic Manuel, Josh Vanlandingham and 2015 first round pick. 'San Miguel Beermen' Before the start of the 2014 PBA Commissioner's Cup, Mercado was traded to San Miguel in exchange for Alex Cabagnot. At the start of 2014 PBA Governors' Cup, Mercado changed his jersey number from 0 to 7. 'Return to GlobalPort' Before the 2014–15 PBA Philippine Cup trade deadline, just before the playoffs, Mercado was traded back to GlobalPort, together with San Miguel's 2018 and 2019 second round picks, in exchange for Cabagnot. 'Barako Bull Energy' On January 8, 2015 Mercado was traded again by GlobalPort, this time to Barako Bull which gave up Denok Miranda and a 2016 second round pick. 'Barangay Ginebra San Miguel' On May 4, 2015 before the start of 2015 PBA Governors' Cup Mercado was traded to Barangay Ginebra in exchange of Joseph Yeo. Mercado promised that he will do anything for Ginebra because he says he is in his best shape of his career. Mercado debuted for Barangay Ginebra on May 8, 2015 against the team that drafted him, the Alaska Aces, but his new team lost. Personal life Mercado is previously engaged to actress Denise Laurel. However, on October 20, 2016, a day after Ginebra won their first title after 8 years, Laurel announced through her Instagram account that they have ended their relationship. Category:Born in 1984 Category:Filipino basketball players Category:Philippine Basketball Association players